


Apparition

by JoiningJoice



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>- Lo ha fatto di nuovo. -</i>
  <br/>
  <i>La voce di Achille è un ringhio terribile che non lo spaventa. Glielo ha detto una volta, mentre lo teneva stretto allo stesso modo – in circostanze molto più felici: sul prato di un parco, lontano da chiunque altro al mondo, ha affondato il naso nei suoi capelli castani e ha sussurrato “Patroclo, nemmeno se mi tradissi nel peggiore dei modi potrei mai odiarti. Nemmeno se fossi tu stesso a odiarmi. Troverei un modo per farti capire che ti amo abbastanza per entrambi, e ti riporterei da me. Ti riporterei indietro.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo ispirato da : [x x x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzQluXku8T4)

Le dita gli dolgono ancora dall'intensità con cui ha stretto la maniglia di casa prima di abbassarla, ignorando la voce forte alle proprie spalle; ma Patroclo non esita un momento a chiuderle attorno ai sassi nel terreno, sollevandone una manciata umida e valutandone il peso.

Alza il capo sfidando la pioggia che gli impedisce di vedere alcunché, odiandola per l'ennesima volta quella sera; non ha fatto che battere sulla sua pelle, scavando nei suoi lividi e irritandolo ulteriormente, e ora impedirà ad Achille di sentire i suoi richiami. Prende comunque la mira verso la finestra della sua stanza, riservandosi un momento per maledire anche l'occhio gonfio che non vuole smettere di lacrimare; e tira con un gesto frustrato e goffo.

Il sasso centra comunque la finestra; Patroclo si prepara a tirare di nuovo, certo che un sasso solo non basterà, ma proprio in quel momento la tenda scura della finestra si sposta e un profilo di ragazzo sostituisce le ombre. Scompare subito dopo, e Patroclo già sa che non passerà che un momento prima che la porta del retro a pochi metri da lui si spalanchi. Un momento dopo sente la chiave girare nella toppa, e quello dopo ancora le braccia di Achille stanno stringendolo con una forza che probabilmente nemmeno si rende conto di star impiegando. Patroclo chiude gli occhi e sopprime la necessità di chiedergli di entrare in casa – qualunque altra necessità non sia quella di godere di quel momento, di quella stretta salda e certa nel suo mondo andato in frantumi.

\- Lo ha fatto di nuovo. -

La voce di Achille è un ringhio terribile che non lo spaventa. Glielo ha detto una volta, mentre lo teneva stretto allo stesso modo – in circostanze molto più felici: sul prato di un parco, lontano da chiunque altro al mondo, ha affondato il naso nei suoi capelli castani e ha sussurrato “Patroclo, nemmeno se mi tradissi nel peggiore dei modi potrei mai odiarti. Nemmeno se fossi tu stesso a odiarmi. Troverei un modo per farti capire che ti amo abbastanza per entrambi, e ti riporterei da me. Ti riporterei indietro.”

Sente le sue dita stringere nella carne della sua schiena quando annuisce piano. Achille allenta la presa sospirando per qualche secondo, e le sue dita salgono a sfiorare i lineamenti di Patroclo e i lividi violacei sulle sue braccia nude, sul suo volto. Gli occhi verdi sono pesanti di angosce che non esprime ad alta voce, e che Patroclo può comunque leggere nei suoi movimenti. - Sei gelato. Entriamo dentro. -

\- Sì. - Patroclo annuisce, grato di non averglielo dovuto chiedere lui stesso. È già abbastanza problematico che si sia presentato a casa sua a quell'ora di notte, anche se sa che per Achille non è un problema – ma per Achille niente di ciò che lo riguarda è un problema, dopotutto. Patroclo entra nel caldo rifugio che è la cucina guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di una massa di capelli neri e un profilo austero e minaccioso, ma Teti non è da nessuna parte. Come gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Achille prende parola.

\- Mamma non è in casa. Neanche papà. -

In altre circostanze quell'informazione avrebbe avuto tutt'altro peso. Ma quella sera Patroclo si sente sporco, debole, pesante; crollerebbe sul pavimento se solo non volesse far preoccupare Achille più del dovuto. Si trascina fino a una sedia e fa per spostarla, ma Achille è più rapido di lui; lo blocca sul posto e lascia scivolare un braccio sotto le sue ginocchia, l'altro attorno alle sue spalle. Lo solleva da terra con una facilità disarmante. Patroclo fa per protestare, ma sul volto del più alto scorge una visione rara – una vera e propria dimostrazione di turbamento. Achille sta mordendosi il labbro inferiore, e i suoi occhi saettano dal volto di Patroclo al corridoio avanti a sé. Poggia la fronte contro quella di Patroclo piano, come se temesse di causare un altro livido. Come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso.

\- Non tornare mai più in quella casa. Resta qui con me. - Sussurra. - Ti prego. -

Patroclo spalanca la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi la richiude. È quasi un sogno, e come ogni sogno appare troppo bello per essere vero. Lo vede avanti a sé, quasi riflesso nel verde degli occhi di Achille: un futuro vicino in cui solo suo padre si trascina per le stanze della casa in cui una volta ha abitato una famiglia felice, un futuro in cui non esistono serate dove prende a picchiarlo per nessuna ragione valida. Un futuro che ha il sapore delle labbra di Achille, che tendono ad arrossarsi quando le bacia una volta di troppo – e del suo profumo al mattino, così inebriante che Patroclo teme sempre di diventarne dipendente.

Ma è impossibile, un'utopia. C'è sua madre che ha bisogno di lui, e soprattutto c'è Teti che non accetterebbe mai di averlo sotto il suo stesso tetto.

\- Tua madre... - Fa per protestare. Achille scuote subito la testa.

\- Mia madre dovrà capire. - Mormora. E come se questo chiudesse la questione, prosegue per il corridoio e su per le scale – il movimento dei suoi passi è dolce, e Patroclo quasi si appisola contro il suo petto, gli occhi chiusi e pesanti di sonno e lacrime. Li riapre solo nello sentire lo scroscio dell'acqua, e scopre le piastrelle azzurrine del bagno. Teti ama quel colore. Achille gli ha spiegato che le ricorda il mare.

\- Posso spogliarmi da solo. - Borbotta, vagamente conscio di quali siano le intenzioni di Achille. Ma lui lo aiuta comunque, senza il minimo timore di risultare invasivo – timore che in ogni caso sarebbe infondato – e dimostrando una delicatezza commovente quando le sue dita sfiorano i lividi disseminati sul corpo troppo piccolo e troppo giovane di Patroclo. Ha solamente sedici anni, ma la sua pelle è segnata di piccole cicatrici bianche e rosa che Achille già conosce, e che ogni volta vorrebbe non aver mai conosciuto. Di quelle Patroclo si vergogna – lo sa perché ha cercato di nascondergliele, le prime volte che hanno fatto l'amore. Ma sono troppe; nessuna di loro è visibile quando Patroclo è vestito, e Achille prova una strana sensazione nel rivederle. Come se ognuno di quei segni fosse un segreto che solo loro condividono – come se ogni cicatrice fosse ben più della testimonianza della violenza cieca e senza senso di Menezio; come se Patroclo lo avesse legato a sé, dandogli il diritto di guardare quella parte di sé di cui più si vergogna.

Achille aiuta Patroclo ad entrare nella vasca sostenendolo per le braccia e aiutandolo a sedersi nei pochi centimetri d'acqua tiepida, per poi allontanarsi a prendere una spugna. Gli occhi di Patroclo sono rivolti verso il basso, vuoti e spenti; la sua bocca è una linea sottile priva di qualunque espressione. Achille si scopre a odiare quel suo stato, e a desiderare di scuoterlo per le spalle e svegliarlo da quella trance; sospira piano e si prepara a farlo nella maniera più delicata che il suo carattere irrequieto gli concede, inumidendo la spugna e poggiandola sulle spalle puntellate di lentiggini del ragazzo più basso. Patroclo trema appena a quel tocco, e chiude gli occhi per assaporarla appieno, tracciando mentalmente il modo in cui la mano di Achille si sposta sulla sua schiena, lavando via la pioggia e il dolore. La spugna raggiunge le sue scapole, passa sul suo collo; Patroclo inclina la testa di lato e Achille strizza la spugna in quel punto, e rivoli d'acqua scivolano sul suo petto ricongiungendosi all'acqua tra le sue gambe aperte.

Achille si sposta sul fianco della vasca e Patroclo si volta a guardarlo. Si è rimboccato le maniche della maglia indietro ed è in ginocchio, e lo supera comunque in altezza. Per qualche motivo vederlo così concentrato a cancellare via dal suo corpo i lividi muove qualcosa in lui – un singhiozzo rompe il suo petto, distrugge ogni certezza di potercela fare senza dimostrare ulteriore debolezza; ha già pianto molto quella sera, ma riprende a farlo gettando le braccia nude al collo di Achille, sentendo i capelli contro la pelle dei propri avambracci mentre lo stringe a sé. Achille lascia che pianga senza dirgli che tutto andrà a posto, che tutto si sistemerà; perché sa quanto lui che sarebbe una bugia, e che non è quello ciò di cui ha bisogno. Patroclo ha bisogno di silenzi e sussurri, e carezze sulla fronte; ed è quello che Achille gli dona, allontanandolo appena da sé per guardarlo negli occhi scuri. Un pollice carezza la tempia dolorante – è lì che Menezio l'ha colpito per la prima volta. Lo ha sorpreso mentre cercava di uscire di casa per sfuggire a una furia ubriaca; al primo colpo è seguito un calcio allo stomaco, e insulti che Patroclo nemmeno ha udito. Ha avuto tempo per imparare che in quei momenti la cosa migliore da fare è pensare ad altro.

Gli occhi di sua madre che tremano appena mentre si siede accanto al suo letto nella clinica e le racconta la sua giornata. La felicità folle provata nel richiedere la borsa di studio per l'università. Il modo in cui ogni espressione si cancella dal volto di Achille quando corre, e il modo in cui la gioia e l'amore rifioriscono su quei lineamenti perfetti quando si volta a chiedergli il tempo.

\- Patroclo. -

La voce di Achille lo riporta alla realtà. Ha le dita strette con dolcezza attorno ai capelli alla base del suo collo, ora; lo guarda con quel suo maledetto sguardo che lo fa sentire unico, meritevole di un amore che in realtà non capirà mai perché Achille abbia deciso di donare a lui – e che si vanta di possedere solo nel privato dei suoi desideri più intimi.

\- Sì? -

\- Non mi hai detto se saresti rimasto qui con me. -

\- Rimarrò. -

\- Stanotte stessa? -

\- Sì. -

\- E poi per quanto? -

Patroclo attende un momento. Il momento necessario a tuffarsi nel coraggio che Achille gli infonde, per pronunciare quelle parole. - Per sempre. -

Le labbra di Achille si infrangono contro le sue ed è troppo – sarebbe troppo per chiunque. Com'è possibile sentirsi così completi e forti per un gesto così semplice e banale? Che diritto ha di dargli tanta stabilità senza volere nulla in cambio? Con quale coraggio cerca il contatto con la sua pelle e stringe le sue dita fragili con le proprie, senza farsi beffe del suo essere così piccolo e livido e incapace?

Patroclo si pone tutte queste domande e molte altre nell'arco di un secondo, quello che precede l'abbandono totale di ogni ansia e preoccupazione e ogni realtà che vada oltre le labbra che lo stanno baciando e il verde che brilla da sotto le palpebre non del tutto chiuse. Le braccia di Achille lo sollevano per la seconda volta quella sera, e per la seconda volta Patroclo si stringe a lui senza smettere di baciarlo, l'acqua che scivola via dal suo corpo e macchia il pavimento altrimenti lindo. A nessuno dei due importa.

Achille lo lascia cadere sul suo letto ed è un gesto familiare, abbastanza perché un sorriso faccia capolino sulle labbra di Patroclo mentre rimbalza sul materasso e Achille lo segue, facendolo ondeggiare un altro po'. Poco importa che abbiano diciassette anni; per entrambi stare con l'altro annulla ogni convenzione dettata dall'età, ogni responsabilità. Davanti ad Achille, Patroclo può fingere che i problemi non esistano; a Patroclo, Achille può parlare di quei rari dubbi che lo affliggono e lo rendono umano. Un braccio di Achille si posa sul materasso accanto al fianco sinistro di Patroclo, l'altro accanto al fianco destro. Achille lo bacia di nuovo e di nuovo lo intrappola in un circolo vizioso fatto di dubbi che arrivano e vengono portati via dalla marea; è a causa delle sue lacrime che il bacio sa davvero di sale, almeno per quella volta.

Poi crollano, le teste vicine sui cuscini e i corpi intrecciati, tanto uniti da sembrare una cosa sola. Achille è vestito, Patroclo no; e il biondo si affretta a svestirsi e poi alzare le coperte su entrambi, provocando un secondo sorriso al più basso.

\- Avremmo potuto rivestirci entrambi. -

\- Così è più bello. - Mormora Achille, e le sue dita tornano a giocare con capelli scuri e mossi. - Domattina i lividi saranno già sbiaditi. -

Patroclo annuisce. - Sì. -

\- E il giorno dopo, ancora un po' di più. -

Patroclo annuisce nuovamente. La sua gamba si solleva su quella di Achille. - Sì. -

\- E un giorno. - La voce di Achille trema, quasi stesse sforzandosi di contenere la felicità. - Un giorno saranno scomparsi del tutto. -

Patroclo affonda nel cuscino. Il sonno lo assale sempre più, e quasi spera di non sognare Achille e il suo corpo illuminato dalla luce del mattino; sarebbe solo una pallida imitazione dello spettacolo che lo attende la mattina dopo. E quella dopo. E quella dopo ancora. “Per sempre”.

\- Sì. -

**Author's Note:**

> Sono così poco abituata a postare al di fuori dei miei fandom che mi sale l'ansia da prestazione – più del normale, gulp. E vabbè.
> 
> Ho da poco finito di leggere La Canzone di Achille (*crying whale noises in the background*); la mia intenzione era di scrivere una fan fiction ambientata nel canonverse, ma alla fine ho passato la serata a bombardare (ed essere bombardata) di headcanon la mia bae/partnerdivitaetero e...abbiamo concepito questa modern!AU in cui Patroclo e Achille abitano nello stesso vicinato, Pat ha un rapporto col padre che quasi il canon invidia e Achille è..beh, Achille. Coi genitori che vivono separati in casa e Teti che è una meraviglia per gli occhi e per il cuore (sia mai che mi sfugga un'altra os su questo stesso universo vedrò di inserirla).
> 
> Spero abbiate apprezzato! Anche in caso contrario, mi piacerebbe sapere cosa pensate della storia, cosa vi è piaciuto e cosa no. Grazie per aver letto!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Joice


End file.
